BJ (battybarney2014's version)
BJ is a 7-year-old yellow male Protoceratops who has been on the show since Season 2 (1993). Personality BJ is a good friend of Barney's and the older brother of Baby Bop, whom he frequently calls "Sissy", though on rare occasions, he does call her by name. He is also Riff's cousin and his best friend. BJ also likes to run, jump, and ride around on his red scooter. Although he loves baseball, basketball and soccer, it's safe to say that BJ has never met a sport he didn't like. BJ's theme song is none other than the titular "BJ's Song". Creation The writers added BJ because they wanted a sibling relationship to work with (as characters Barney and Baby Bop are just friends) in order to have more relatable stories that children watching could understand and relate to. BJ was named after Sheryl Leach's father, B.J. Stamps. Design In his early appearances on the show, BJ was slightly taller than Barney and had a much deeper voice. He was redesigned in season three; his height was shrunken to better suit his age of six (and later seven) years old. BJ always wears his red baseball cap with his red and white sneakers. BJ has three hairs on his head that goes in front of his baseball cap. Portrayal Body Costume Performance *Jenny Dempsey (1993) *Jeff Brooks (1994-2002) *Adam Brown (1997) (Some shots of E-I-E-I-O) *Kyle Nelson (2002-2016) *Jerad Harris (2011-2016) Voice *Patty Wirtz (1993-2016) *Carol Farabee (understudy in Barney Live! in New York City) *Unknown Stand-In (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) Trivia *BJ's first appearance was in the Season 2 episode "Baby Bop's Brother, BJ". *To avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in Barney's Fun & Games. *Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in Barney Safety or Barney's Fun & Games, it was officially discontinued in Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *He has suffered from stomach-aches at least twice in the Barney franchise, the first time being in Circle of Friends and the second time being in BJ's Snack Attack. *BJ also likes to run, jump, and ride around on his red scooter. Although he loves baseball, basketball and soccer, it's safe to say that BJ has never met a sport he didn't like. *Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways like pickles (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and peanut butter) on a pizza (as seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus") or in mac-and-cheese (as mentioned in "E-I-E-I-O"). *He also has a superhero persona, known as Captain Pickles. *Sometimes, he says stuff to hide fears. For example, in "Barney's Halloween Party", he was shocked by the paper spiders. After learning they were fake, he replied "I knew that, sort of." *BJ's catchphrase is "Ai-yi-yi!" Appearances Barney & Friends #Season 2 #Season 3 #Season 4 #Season 5 #Season 6 #Season 7 #Season 8 #Season 9 #Season 10 #Season 11 #Season 12 #Season 13 #Season 14 #Season 15 Home Videos #'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure' (cameo) #Barney Live! in New York City #Imagination Island #Bedtime with Barney #'Barney's Make-Believe School Day' #Barney Safety #Barney's Fun & Games #'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along ' #'Let's Start a Band!' #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Let's Show Respect #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #'Barney's Treehouse Fun' #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' #Barney's Halloween Party #My Party with Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (cameo) #Sing & Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #'Barney's Animal Friends' #'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' #Barney's Night Before Christmas #More Barney Songs #'More Barney Safety' #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #'Let's Play Games with Barney ' #Barney's Super Singing Circus #'Barney's Patriotic Parade' #'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure ' #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #You Can Be Anything #'Happy Easter, Love Barney ' #'Barney's Very Special Day ' #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs from the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Outdoor Fun! #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #'Barney's Musical Day' #Happy Mad Silly Sad #'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' #'Happy St. Patrick's Day Love, Barney' #Movin' and Groovin' #Barney's Colorful World #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #Just Imagine #Everyone is Special #Best Fairy Tales #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney's Birthday #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Can You Sing That Song? #Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go to the Beach #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Firehouse #Dino-Mite Birthday #'Let's Go to the Police Station' #Celebrating Around the World #'Barney's Imagination Playhouse' #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino-Tale #'Let's Go Back to School ' #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventures #Let's Play Outside #Barney's Furry Friends #A-Counting We Will Go #Barney's Playground Fun! #Barney's Musical Zoo #I Can Do It! #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Big World Adventure #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Planes, Trains & Cars #Let's Go to the Doctor #Let's Go to the Moon #Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney #'Let's Go to the Circus ' #'Let's Go to the Gym ' #'Let's Go Under the Sea' #'Barney's Camping Adventure' #This is How I Feel #'Let's Go to the Movies' #'Let's Go to the Castle ' #Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #'Let's Go to the Grocery Store' #'Let's Go to the Museum ' #It's Showtime with Barney! #'Barney's Musical Jukebox ' #'Let's Go to the Restaurant' #'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney' #'Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11' #'Rock and Roll with Barney' #'Let's Go to the Post Office' #Sing-Along with Barney #'Dance-Along with Barney' #'Barney's Celebration! ' #'Barney's Clubhouse Fun!' Live Shows #Barney Live! in New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Colorful World #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage See Also *Images of BJ *BJ Through the Years *Alternate BJ Costumes *Captain Pickles Category:Dinosaurs